Merlin et Arthur
by 28merthur28
Summary: Merlin, une fille garçon manqué qui change de vie. Elle rencontre un prince est sa vie commence enfin ...
1. le début de l'aventure

**Le début de l'aventure :**

Merlin, jeune femme de campagne qui vit dans le royaume de Cendred,  
elle est grande mince, cheveux noir,lisse et long, les oreilles  
décoller un tout petit peu. Elle possède beaucoup de caractère, Merlin  
a la langue bien pendu, elle est aussi sensible, stupide, suicidaire,  
garçon manqué, sage, maladroit se qui veut dire un sacré numéro.

Pour moi, Merlin, je pense que les rois font des compétitions pour  
savoir le qu'elle est le plus crétin -je déteste les nobles, Pourquoi  
? Physique- , le destin et sa mère on décidé qu'il était un danger  
publique avec sa magie -se qui n'est pas faut-, surtout lorsque j'ai  
failli tuer mon voisin en voulant faire le malin devant Will en  
essayant de couper un arbre sans hache, j'ai réussi... Il n'a pas  
atterrie où il faut a mon n'avis enfin je veux dire on ne laisse pas  
tomber un arbre.. Ok laissez tomber. Sacré Will, mon meilleur ami et  
d'ailleurs l'unique car comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai aussi un  
autre don ... Celui des ennuies... Je suis PA-TE-TI-QUE donc ma mère a  
eu la merveilleuse idée de me confier au médecin de la cour de  
Camelot... CAMELOT, problème... J'ai eu du mal a comprendre jusqu'a  
qu'elle m'explique que le médecin dénommé Gaius a des dons et qu'il va  
m'aide, veut dire environ 3 heure et heureusement pour elle, 1 je ne  
fais pas de crise de panique - vu de l'extérieur on se demande- et 2  
ma mère, Hunith, est patiente -hallelujah-.

Alors je commence a préparer mes affaires. J'emporte avec moi le  
stricte nécessaire :  
- Une épée - je n'est jamais toucher une épée, c'est pour faire genre-  
- Une gourde  
- Quelque robe, pantalon, tee-shirt et lingerie  
- Un peu d'argent le temps de me trouver un travail  
- De la nourriture pour le voyage (2 jours et demi)  
- Du vin -pourquoi ? J'adore ça :)-  
- Des couvertures pour le voyage  
Voilà tout est sous contrôle sauf une chose ... Ma mère.. Stresse  
total, première fois que je quitte la maison, je dois dire qu'elle me  
surprend j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler aussi vite tout en vérifiant  
que j'ai rien oublier IN-CROY-ABLE donc j'essaye de la calmer mais  
j'ai oublier que de dire relaxe a quelqu'un qui est énerver ça...  
Comment dire :

- ME CALMER, mais je suis très calme ! Dit Hunith tout en vérifiant  
encore si j'ai rien oublier.  
- Mère, dit calmement Merlin en la prenant par les épaules pour  
qu'elle la regarde, ça va bien se passer, je te le promet, d'accord ?  
- Fait bien attention a toi, d'accord ? Parce que tu es une femme  
donc pour les bandits ... Dit Hunith affolé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas en sucre et je n'est  
plus 2 ans, dit Merlin d'un ton rassurent. Au revoir mère, je  
t'écrirais promis.  
- Bon voyage mon enfant, dit elle en le regardant partir avec de la  
peine et de l'angoisse dans les yeux.

Je sors du village en disant au revoir a tous le monde parce que le  
désavantage quand tu habites dans un petit village c'est que tous le monde te connais.


	2. Le trajet

Le trajet :

Je marche tranquillement vers Camelot, il me reste 2 jours presque 1  
maintenant, la nuit commence a tomber. J'installer mon campement dans  
un endroit pas vraiment rassurant. Enfin je dis ça parce que c'est la  
première fois que je suis seul dans une forêt, je sens que je ne vais  
pas fermer les yeux de la nuit.

Je commence à aller ramasser du bois quand j'entend une brindille se  
brisé dans mon do. Je sursaute, je me retourne mais rien que le vent  
qui soulève mes cheveux, je sens et j'entends aussi les feuilles se craqué sous mes  
pieds, je reste quelques secondes a regarder autour de moi puis je me  
remet a ramasser du bois quand sa recommence encore.

- Qui est la ? dit-je d'une voix tremblante.

Alors que je reculé on me ballonne la bouche avec un tissu blanc  
et carré. Je sens mes paupières qui deviennent lourdes, j'essaye de  
résisté mais je n'y arrive pas. Je finis donc emporter moi et mes  
affaires par des mercenaires ou brigands sans doute.

Quand je me réveille, je me débat un peu mais mes mains son attaché  
avec un foulard bleu nuit.. MON foulard plus exactement et je suis  
toujours dans les bois. J'entend des hommes qui rigole mais se qui me  
perturbe le plus c'est combien de temps j'ai dormis et dans quelle  
bois je suis - ça commence bien - très vite la réponse a ma question  
arrive.

Un homme blond aux yeux bleu azur sur un cheval débarque , il a l'air  
d'un chevalier de ... Attendez je suis sauver c'est un chevalier de  
Camelot avec derrière lui quelques soldats. La réaction des brigands  
fut instantané, ils sortent leurs épées tout comme les chevaliers,  
soldat. Quand a moi j'essaye de me levez en prenant appui sur l'arbre  
derrière moi. Les soldats se battent contre les brigands et gagne même  
pas besoin d'un mot pour que le duel commence c'est assez stupide pour  
ma part. Youpi , j'arrive a me levez.

Je commence a marcher vers une des épées des brigands qui sont a terre  
pour me libéré mais je fais craquer des brindilles, je ne sais même  
pas pourquoi j'essaye d'être discrète PA-TE-TI-QUE. Arthur se retourne  
vers moi s'approche de moi tout en prenant garde, réflexe je suppose.

- Bonjour, je suis Arthur Pendragon, prince de Camelot, es ce que sa  
va ? Demande t-il avec un air supérieur.  
- Oui merci sir, je suis Merlin. Dit 'merlin sans faire la révérence  
se qui étonne assez Arthur. Je voulais venir a 'camelot pour voir  
'Gaius mais apparemment les brigands ou je ne sais quoi on voulu  
m'aider.  
- D'accord, attend je vais te couper les liens avant que tu te  
ridiculise devant tous le monde. Dit Arthur avec son air supérieur et  
moqueur.  
- Trop gentil de votre part, dit Merlin avec un air moqueur.  
- Tu c'est que je suis un prince Merlin ? Demande Arthur en détachant  
les mains de Merlin.  
- Vous me prenez pour un sourd en plus d'un maladroit, dit Merlin en  
le regardant avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Arthur était assez perplexe à cause de cette femme grande, mince, cheveux long,noir, lisse , des yeux bleu océan et bien trop franche avec  
lui se qui le gêne et l'amuse en même temps car c'est la première  
personne qui lui parle comme ça mais il doit être respecter donc ...

- Parle moi avec le respect qui convient , dit il en la regardant  
avec un air hautain.  
- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, sir dit 'merlin avec une lueur de  
moqueur dans les yeux.

Je commence a rentré a Camelot a pied alors qu'Arthur me regarder  
toujours avec se regard qui essaye de me transpercer mais après  
quelques secondes il voit Arthur retourner patrouillé. Une phrase,  
espèce d'arrogant.


	3. L'entrée en scène

L'entrée en scène :

Quand enfin je franchi les portes de Camelot, le premier sentiment est l'émerveillement puis la joie ,quand, comme pour me faire revenir a la réalité, je percute quelqu'un. Quand je me relève je vois en face moi une métisse avec des cheveux marron bouclé, yeux noisette, très belle. Je l'aide a se levez toute en m'excusant.

- excuser moi j'était dans les nuages, dit je en l'aidant a se levez.

- Se n'est rien cela arrive a tous le monde dit elle en me souriant.

- Plus a moi qu'aux autres dit je en riant avec elle.

- Je m'appelle Gwen dit elle.

- Moi, Merlin dit je en lui souriant aimablement.

- Bienvenu à elle calmement.

- Comment vous.. , dit elle sans avoir la chance de finir sa phrase.

- Je connais tous le monde ici, je suis la servante de dame Morgane. Dit elle.

- Dame Morgane ? C'est qui ? Dit-je avec un air perplexe.

- La pupille du roi, sa fille pratiquement enfaite, dit Gwen souriante, excuser moi je dois y aller le travail m'appelle, au revoir 'merlin.

- Au revoir.

Je l'a regarde un instant partir puis je continue ma route vers la grande place. Je marche en tournant sur moi même pour voir tous les stands comme aujourd'hui c'est le jour du marché. Bon Uther Pendragon a décidé de m'accueillir a sa manière sur son balcon avec une peine de mort, abruti de roi.

- Cet homme a était accusé de sorcellerie et d'enchantement, moi Uther Pendragon, je m'efforce d'être juste mais pour se crime il y a qu'une seule sentence, la mort.

Quand je suis arrivé se royaume était dans les ténèbres a cause de la magie, cela fait 20 ans aujourd'hui que nous somme délivré de tous les mots de la magie et aussi cela fait 20 qu'on a capturé le grand dragon donc je déclare les festivité ouvert.

Uther Pendragon quitte le balcon accompagné de ses gardes qui le suivent. Camelot reprend sa vie courante avec de la terreur dans les yeux. J'avance vers un garde qui a l'air... D'un garde logique.

- Bonjour, excuser moi, ou es que je peux trouver Gaius le médecin de la cour ? Dit 'merlin en regardant le garde.

- Par la, dit le garde avec ton neutre sans même un regard et droit comme un piquer.

Le pauvre garde j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes pour lui. Je vais vers la direction que ma indiqué le garde, j'étudie les lieux en même temps. Il faut avoir de l'endurance quand on est dans un château vu tous les escaliers.

Quand enfin j'arrive devant une porte en bois assez abimé, je toc, personne répond. Je pousse un peu la porte , assez pour passer ma tête "Gaius ?" Personne répond je pousse la porte et rentre chez lui tout en regardant les ustensiles, on dirai un savant fou " es que quelqu'un est la ?". Je regarde ensuite un homme assez vieux avec un espèce de robe assez ancienne aussi, "Gaius". Il me regarde mais il penche en arrière et cassent les barreaux de l'escalier et tombe. Moi je panique, un plan vite ! Je ralenti le temps et je met le lit en dessous de Gaius juste avant que le temps reprenne. Quand enfin celui si Atterri, il se relève puis me regarde comme si j'avais deux tête et crotte.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? Dit il en se levant puis il regarde les escaliers puis le lit avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas moi dit je en essayant de paraître calme. C'est juste ...

- Oh je c'est se que c'était mais se que j'ignore c'est ou tu as étudier ? Dit il en me scrutant.

- Nul part, dit je en le regardant et en paniquant.

- Tu me ment mon garçon ? Dit il avec un suspicieux.

- Non puis ce que je vous le dit je suis la fille d'Hunith , Merlin est ... Dit je jusqu'a qu'il me coupe la parole.

- Hunith, a d'accord mais tu ne devais pas arriver Mercredi ? Dit il.

- On est juste mercredi, Gaius dit je comme si c'était un fou.

- A d'accord bon va poser tes affaires dans cette pièce. Dit il en la pointant du doigt.

- vous ne direz rien n'es ce pas ?dit je en me retournant et en le regardant avec espoir

- Non a par merci.

Une seule phrase, qu'elle entrée en scène, ici ils ont de drôle façon d'accueillir les gens a 'camelot.


	4. La première journée

La première journée :

- Debout Merlin, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas te prélassé toute la journée ? Dit Gaius en me regardant alors que je me réveille.

- Pourquoi ? C'est interdit de rêvé a Camelot aussi ? Dit je avec humour.

- Non heureusement, aller tu va aller distribuer les remèdes. Dit il en sortant, au faite Merlin je vais aller t'acheter un robe.

- Pourquoi ? Dit je en le redressant sur mes coudes.

- Parce que il y a un balle se soir et qu'il te faut une belle robe. Dit il en terminant une potion.

- Je ne peux pas me mettre en pantalon ? Dit je avec espoir.

- Certainement pas ! Dit Gaius.

- D'accord. Dit je en me levant et en me mettant en robe de paysanne.

- Alors pour commencé tu va donner se remède a Arthur Pendragon pour sa blessure a l'entrainement puis celui si pour Dame Morgane qui fait des cauchemar. Dit il en me les mettants dans les mains.

Je prend mon petit déjeuner pour le mangé en route et je tiens a précisé que les gardes sont toujours aussi froids. Quand j'arrive devant la porte du prince que je n'aime pas, je soupire puis je toc. J'entend un "entré" assez hautain.

- Bonjour Prince, je vous apporte votre remède dit je en rentrant et en le posant sur la table.

- Oh Merlin c'est ça ? Dit il avec un sourire narquois.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi mais qu'elle honneur, dit je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je penser que tu avais appris la politesse, dit il en me regardant.

- Qui a osé vous mettre ça dans la tête ? Dit je.

- Une simple intuition dit il en me regardant. Tu a un travail ? Dit il en avalant se remède.

- Oui et non, pour l'instant j'aide Gaius en attendant de trouvé un travail.

- Tu n'a plus a cherché. Dit il en ayant toujours je souris qui me donne envie de l'abattre.

- Si vous pensez que je vais devenir votre servante vous rêvez. Dit je en le regardant.

- Je suis prince tu dois m'obéir, sa devrait être un honneur pour toi. Dit il en souriant de toute ses dents a découvert.

- Un honneur ? C'est une blague ? Je ne vois pas ce qui est d'honorable dans le fait de faire votre ménage parce que monsieur ne c'est rien faire de ses 10 doigt. Dit je en le regardant comme si c'était un extra terrestre.

- Peu être mais tu es obligé , dit il en me regardant avec un géant sourire.

- Je ne sais pas se qui me retient de vous tuer dit je en le regardant.

- Ma longue expérience militaire et mon rang peu être dit il avec se sourire.

- Pour la première oui mais pas la deuxième je m'en fiche de votre rang social. Dit je en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Au moin avec toi je ne vais pas m'ennuyer et j'en avait marre de mon autre serviteur. Dit il en se tournant pour s'assoir.

- Je vais donner cette potion a Dame Morgane et je reviens ne paniquer pas, dit je en rigolant et en sortant.

- Mais oui bien sur 'merlin.

Après avoir donner le remède a Morgane qui est très gentille, j'entend "merlin" dans ma tête plusieurs fois alors je décide de suivre cette voie qui me mène au donjon, je passe devant les gardes avec un tour de passe passe. J'arrive dans une espèce de grotte avec a l'intérieur...

- Bonjour Merlin jeune sorcière, dit le dragon.

- Bonjour, pourquoi vous m'appelez ? Dit je en le détaillant.

- Pour te révélé ton destin. Dit il avec un air mystérieux.

- Mon destin ? Dit je.

- En effet, vous devez protéger le prince, jeune sorcière.

- Moi ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Dit je comme si le ciel me tomber sur la tête.

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Dit il.

- Mais c'est un crétin hautain. Dit je comme une évidence.

- C'est peu être a toi de changer se détaille. Dit il en s'avance un peu vers moi.

- Bon je dois y aller dit je en partant.

Quand j'arrive devant la chambre du prince je rentre s'en toquet.

- Alors 'merlin 1 tu ne toc pas 2 tu en a mis du temps, une excuse ? Dit il en me regardant froidement.

- Pour la premier j'ai oublier et pour l'autre je me suis perdu. Dit je comme une évidence surtout pour la deuxième enfaite.

- Tu es aussi idiote que tu en a l'air. Dit il en remplissant un papier.

- Merci du compliment Sir. Dit je en rigolant.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, tu va ranger ma chambre, cirer mes bottes, faire les écuries, faire brillé mon armure, laver mon linge dit il sans levez le nez.

- C'est ça que vous appelez un honneur ? Dit je en le regardant sérieusement.

- Oui , dit il avec un sourire. Maintenant va.

Je sors en soupirant et je fais mes corvée assez maladroitement.

Arthur quand a lui ne comprend pas se qui lui a pousser a la prendre comme servante personnelle, elle est insolente, belle et elle a la langue bien pendu mais pourtant il n'a pas pu s'y empêcher. Quand enfin Arthur entend des pas dans le couloir et l'odeur de crottin ,il c'est déjà qui c'est.

Quand enfin j'ai finis mais corvée -je déteste les écuries- je remonte voir le prince -crétin-, je sens le crottin c'est dégoûtant, j'arrive devant la porte, je toc même si la porte et ouverte.

- Tiens Merlin, je t'es senti venir a des kilomètres. Dit il sans lever le regard de son parchemin.

- Je déteste les écuries dit je en commençant a faire la chambre.

- Dis moi Merlin, tu va au balle ? Dit il en relevant la tête.

- Si je disais non sa changerai quelque chose ? Dit je en continuant a ciré ces bottes.

- Non, dit il avec un sourire, tu y va avec qui dit moi ? Dit il en posant sa plume.

- Avec mon ombre et vous ? Dit je en continuant mes corvées.

- Personne. Dit il en reprenant ou il en était.

- Cela m'étonne de vous, Sir dit je.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Dit il en relevant le nez de son parchemin encore.

- Toute les filles sont a vos pieds non ? Dit je en allant faire les draps.

- Même toi ? Dit il en souriant.

- Plutôt crevé, je suis aux pieds de personne. Dit je en rigolant.

- Sa m'étonné aussi, j'ai une question a te posé, tu viendrais avec moi au balle si je te demander dit il en abandonnant se qu'il fait.

- Je suis une servante en même temps, dit je en continuant de travail.

- Pas en temps que servante mais... Invité, dit il en regardant les réactions.

- Vous ? Vous m'invité ? Es que ça va ? Dit je ne posant le drap et en mettant une main sur le front d'Arthur, vous n'avez pas de fièvre pour tant. Dit je en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand la main douce et chaude rentre en contacte avec la peau d'Arthur celui crut recevoir une décharge électrique, son cœur accélère mais qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?

- Oui je vais très bien rassure toi mais tu n'a pas répondu dit il en se tournant vers moi.

- Cela me gênerai pas mais je ne suis pas noble, je suis une paysanne. Dit je en le regardant.

- Et alors ? Je te rassure les nobles on le droit d'inviter des paysannes. Dit Arthur avec un certain sourire que je ne connais pas encore.

- Même vous ? Dit je en haussant les sourcils.

- Même moi, alors ? Dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- D'accord. Dit je en repartant continué à polir son armure.

- Bien et Merlin ne soit pas en Retard. Dit il en reprenant son parchemin

- Vous avez qu'a mettre des panneaux dans votre château dit je avec un sourire moqueur.

Arthur quand a lui rigolé, il l'aime bien Merlin, elle est franche, jolie, il pourrait même croire qu'il est ... Non impossible c'est ma servante c'est tout.

J'ai enfin finis mes corvées donc je vais chez Gaius pour me préparé pour balle, quand j'arrive je vois 'Gaius en train de lire un de c'est vieux livres.

- A te voilà mon enfant, je voulais te poser une question y va tu avec quelqu'un au balle ? Me Demande-t-il en posant ces lunettes.

- Oui 'Gaius. Dit je en marchant vers lui.

- Qui est le jeune homme ? Me dit il en me regardant.

- Arthur Pendragon, dit je avec un sourire.

- Pardon, le 'Arthur Pendragon, il t'a invité mais c'est très bien mon enfant , dit il en souriant, d'ailleurs regarde ta robe.

Gaius lui montre une robe rouge avec des paillettes en or sur le haut, elle est magnifique, les manches long qui grandis de plus en plus en allant vers la main avec aussi un magnifique décolleté carré, elle est sublime et ... Voyante...

- Mais... Mais ... C'est une robe ... Dit elle en la prenant pour la regarder de plus prés.

- Qui ma coûté une fortune dit il en me coupant la parole, aller va te préparer c'est bientôt l'heure.

Je prends la robe et les chaussures qui vont avec et monte dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte, me déshabille et je mets ma robe. Je me maquille avec le peu que j'ai. Mon maquillage est assez basique, lèvre rouge, fard a paupière or, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris a l'est faire. Ensuite j'attache mes cheveux pour faire un chignon avec quelque mèche rebelle qui me donne un air sauvage, quand enfin j'ai finis - juste a l'heure- je descend en bas pour sortir quand Gaius me regarde.

- Tu es magnifique Merlin. Dit il les yeux pétillant de fierté a mon égare.

- Merci, je dois rejoindre le prince a tous a l'heure.

Je pars en direction de la chambre du prince, beaucoup de personne se retourne quand je passe et je n'aime pas tellement être le centre de l'attention. Quand enfin j'arrive, je toc, j'entend "entré !".

- Bonjour Sir, vous êtes prêt ? Dit je en rentrant alors que lui avait arrêter de bouger, qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Dit je en regardant ma robe.

- Tu es magnifique dit il la bouche ouverte.

- Merci Sir, vous êtes prêt ? Dit je enfin.

Quand Merlin est rentré dans la pièce, 'Arthur crut voir une reine ou peu être un âge, elle est magnifiquement belle. Arthur avait du mal a se concentré.

- Oui allons y dit il en venant vers moi et en me tendant son bras que je pris.

- Pourquoi moi ? Dit je alors qu'on arrive vers la salle.

- Je sais pas, je crois... Que ... Que je t'apprécie. Dit il sans osé me regarder.

- Moi aussi sir je vous apprécie. Dit elle en marchant majestueusement

Quand enfin il entre un serviteur annonce son arrivé et je me sens plus observé encore.

- Tu sais dansé me demande Arthur en me regardant alors que les gens commencé a danser.

- Oui bien sur sir. Dit elle en le regardant.

- Tu permets que je t' invite a danser dit il en le tendant la main que je pris.

- Avec plaisir Sir. Dit je en le suivant sur la piste de danse.

La soirée se déroule plutôt bien moi et Arthur dansons au centre de la piste et beaucoup de personne nous regardés.

- Tu n'aime pas être observé, me dit il en souriant.

- J'ai l'impression que toute les femmes de cette salle a par Morgane vont me sauter déçu pour me tuer et que certain de vos chevaliers pour me violé dit je en riant.

- Sa ne m'étonnerai pas dit il en me regardant.

- Pour les femmes ou les chevaliers ? Dit je en le regardant avec un sourire.

- Les deux. Dit il en continuant a danser.

- Qui essaye que je l'est assomme avec une carafe a vin. Dit je alors qu'Arthur rigolé.

- Tu c'est ce ne sont pas des chevaliers pour rien. Dit il en souriant.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu m'énervé sa se voit. Dit je en rigolant.

Quand on arrête de danser Arthur m'offre un verre, puis un autre ... Je sens que je vais avoir un mal de crâne demain. Des chevaliers approchent me baise la main.

- Bonjour madame, dit un chevalier alors qu'Arthur souris a côté.

- Bonjour chevalier dit je alors en lui souriant aimablement.

- M'accordez vous cette danse dit il en se redressant.

- Non désolé je pense que j'ai assez dansé pour se soir chevalier.

- Appeler moi Gauvain. Dit il en me souriant.

- Je vous connais Gauvain et vous êtes 1 un coureur de jupon professionnel 2 un alcoolique. dit je en le regardant.

- Vous me connaissez vraiment très bien madame. Dit il en souriant.

- Je m'appelle Merlin et même pas la peine d'essayer. Dit je en le regardant.

- Au moin ça a le mérite d'être clair dit 'Arthur a côté en rigolant.

- Vous êtes sur ? Dit il avec espoir.

- N'insisté pas ou je vous assomme avec un carafe a vin et après je vous jure que vous voudrais plus jamais revoir de l'accole de votre vie, Gauvain. Dit je en le regardant de haut.

- Violente la femme mais sa m'étonnerai beaucoup dit il en riant.

- Vous croyez, Gauvain, je vais vous apprendre un truc, faite attention aux apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuse. Dit je, et même si je suis une femme sa veux pas dire que je peux pas vous mettre mon pied au derrière.

- Vraiment très clair je pense qu'on va retourné danser dit Arthur pour évité une bagarre.

- En effet. Dit je.

- Mais je croyais que vous avez assez dansé. Dit il en m'interceptant.

- Vos mains aurez étaient baladeuse Gauvain et même pas la peine de dire non je vous connais. Dit je en mettant fin a la conversation en dansant avec Arthur.

Alors qu'on danser, 'Arthur voit 'Gauvain partir complètement déçu, pauvre homme et en plus 'merlin est a moi... Pourquoi je dis ça ? Certainement l'accole.

- Tu es agressive. Dit il en souriant.

- Je déteste les hommes qui couche avec vous pour un soir et le lendemain "on se connaît ?" , se sont que des crétins. Dit elle en étant sérieuse mais en souriant aussi, et vous sir vous êtes qu'elle genre d'homme ?

- Pas le genre de 'Gauvain en tout qu'a dit il en rigolant.

- Encore heureux. Dit je en souriant, vous êtes soûl Sir.

- Mais non , dit il comme une évidence.

- Je vous assure que si. Dit je en rigolant légèrement.

- Finalement je crois que tu as raison et que tu vas me raccompagné dit il en souriant.

Je commence a sortir Arthur de la salle en l'aidant on arrive devant la porte et je l'ouvre a l'aide de mes coudes. Arthur s'effondre par terre en m'emmenant avec lui. J'ai eu un cris de surprise.

- Ça va ? Dit Arthur en regardant.

- Oui mais vous non. Dit je en rigolant.

Après cela tous se passe vite car Arthur se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, moi d

.abord surpris je reste bloqué mais après je réagi et participe au baiser du prince, question sentiment j'en avais mais je le caché a moi même, je le sais.

Arthur regarde Merlin sourire et a cette instant il eu qu'une envie l'embrassé donc il cède, c'était un moment magique, leur langue dansé en harmonie, elle avait un goût de miel et de sucre, au dépare Arthur voit qu'elle réagi pas mais après ils se bâter pour savoir qui mené le baiser.

Arthur n'était pas totalement soûl du moin pas assez pour oublier le lendemain en tout qu'a. Il la porte pour aller vers le lit, elle enroule ses jambes autour de la taille d'Arthur.

Il avance vers le lit avec son trésor. Elle écarte les jambes quand elle est sur le matelas pour le laisser se placer correctement, ils étaient existé tous les deux. Arthur commence a l'embrassé tout en détachant la robe, quand enfin les attaches sont enlevé, il enlève sa robe avec délicatesse et en même temps il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau découvert quand a elle , elle gémit tout en essayant d'enlever la chemise du prince pour avoir un contacte. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvent nu dans le lit tous les deux comme le jour de l'heure naissance. Arthur fait une ligne imaginaire qui descends, descends pendant qu'elle gémit quand il arrive a la zone, il regarde 'merlin pour voir si elle veut continuer, elle hoche la tête, il lui présente ses doigts qu'elle lèche avec excitation. Après cela Arthur redescend , il rentre un doigt, elle gémit de douleur mais en même temps de plaisir, puis un deuxième encore plus douloureux, puis un troisième, elle avait les larmes au yeux, il la regarde et commence des va et vient quand il sens qu'elle se détend.

- Va si gémit t'elle.

Il commence a approché son sexe de l'entré tous en douceur. Quand enfin il y est, il voit la douleur sur le visage de Merlin donc il se penche et l'embrasse pour la calmer. Quand enfin elle se calme il commence les va et vient sous les gémissement de celle si, ils s'embrasse, quand enfin ils atteignent l'extase en même temps sous un cri.

Arthur s'effondre a côté de moi, je le regarde en recherchant ma respiration.

- C'était quoi cette nuit pour toi ? Dit je en le regarde qui lui aussi était essoufflé.

- Le début d'une relation. Dit il en me souriant et en m'embrassent.

- Ton père... Dit je sans avoir l'occasion de finir ma phrase.

- N'en saura rien, dit il en me regardant, écoute depuis que je te connais j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

- Moi aussi, sinon j'aurai jamais accepté de danser dit je alors que lui rigolé.

Ils remontent dans le lit pour aller sous la couette et dormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre sans savoir les conséquence de leur acte.


	5. Les évènements

Les événements :

Le lendemain Arthur se réveille et voit Merlin dans ses bras, elle est si belle et désirable. Il la regarde, le soleil sur sa peau donner l'impression que sa peau était de l'or pur. Il trouve qu'elle a une allure de Reine même dans le lit quand ces cheveux étaient en bataille.

Je me réveille doucement, me souvenant de se qui c'est passé hier, je souris avant de remarquer qu'on m'observe.

- Je vais me faire tuer , dit je pour le réveille.

- Arrêté de t'inquiéter mon père sera rien. Dit Arthur en l'embrassant.

- Je ne te parler pas de votre père je parler plutôt de Gaius je suis pas rentré cette nuit. Dit je en commençant a sortir du lit. Arthur pensé quoi de la magie ? Dit je enfin.

- Si sa te rassure je pense pas comme mon père ? Dit il en me regardant.

- Pourquoi ? Dit je en le regardant aussi.

- Parce que Morgane a des pouvoirs magiques. Dit il en m'analysant. Et toi pourquoi tu me demande.

- ...

- Tu c'est que tu peux tous me dire n'es ce pas ? Dit Arthur en le regardant.

- J'ai... J'ai des.. Des pouvoirs donc voilà quoi... Dit je ne paniquant.

Arthur regarde son amant et il voit qu'elle voulais être sincère avec lui mais aussi il voit de la peur dans ses yeux.

- Merlin se n'est pas grave même si c'est surprenant je garderais ton secret pour le simple fait que tu as eu le courage de me le dire dit il en m'embrassant.

- Surtout que vous le cachez après vous avoir demander votre avis paraît louché dit je en souriant.

- Pas faut dit il en rigolant.

Je regarde mes affaires puis je regarde 'Arthur qui rié en regardant ma tête.

- Vous pouvez me prêter un pantalon et un haut. Dit je en le regardant avec espoir.

- Pardon ? Dit il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je déteste les robes. Dit je en le regardant, et en plus elle est trop voyante.

- Arthur rigole puis dit, va si prend dans mon armoire mais vu la taille que tu fais sa t'ira pas dit il en riant.

- Tu as raison je vais mettre ma robe finalement. Dit je en m'habillant.

Quand elle finit de s'habiller quelqu'un toc a la porte. Ils échangent un regarde. Arthur dit entré alors que 'merlin se tien droit comme un pique.

- Sir, excuser moi de vous déranger mais on a un problème avec votre père, dit un jeune chevalier.

- J'arrive tous de suite dit Arthur en se préparant vite.

Quand après ils sortent de la chambre, je regarde Arthur, le regarde paniqué même si il essayer de gardé une façade.

- Ça va aller 'Sir ne vous inquiéter pas dit elle sans le regarder.

- J'espère et s'il te plait arrêté de m'appeler 'Sir ou je t'étrangle dit il en la regarde.

- Je crois je vais plus vous appeler Sir dit elle ne souriant doucement.

Ils arrivent devant la chambre du roi, 'Arthur suivit de moi. Le roi a le tien pal et il est inconscient. Morgane a son chevet tourne a peine la tête quand Arthur et Moi arrivons.

- Gaius, que lui arrive t'il ? Dit Arthur sans quitter son père des yeux.

- Il semblerai qu'il a était empoisonné sire. Dit Gaius.

- Avez un remède ? Dit Arthur avec espoir.

- Pour cela il faut l'aide de la magie Sir.

Arthur se tourne vers Merlin automatiquement, se qui surpris Gaius, Arthur observe Uther, il voyer de la peine dans les yeux de Merlin. Ensuite il se tourne vers 'Morgane et dans ses yeux il voit de la... De la rage ... Mais envers Uther ou l'assassin ? Se demande Arthur.

- Merlin dit 'Arthur pour attiré l'attention de celle ci.

- Oui.. Sir dit elle en le regardant.

- S'il te plait sauve mon père, dit Arthur alors que Morgane se retourne vers moi et Gaius aussi.

- Je...je sais pas si j'ai assez de pourvoir je me suis pas entraîné depuis que je suis arrivé à 'camelot et pourquoi pas Morgane elle doit en avoir plus que moi non ?

- Morgane ne l'est contrôle pas, s'il te plait Merlin. Dit il avec espoir.

- Je veux bien essayer mais je garantis rien. Dit il alors qu'Arthur acquis.

Gaius me regarde et je lui fais comprendre que je lui expliquerai tous après. Je m'approche du lit d'Uther et je met les deux mains sur son cœur comme le conseiller Gaius, je murmure des mots mais j'entend Morgane en murmuré aussi.

- Qu'es ce que vous faite ? Dit je a Morgane.

- Je libère la magie , 'merlin dit elle en regardant 'Uther.

- Comment ? Dit je en même temps qu'Arthur.

- Si vous préfère je tue Uther. Dit elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle murmure des choses.

- Non Morgane s'il te plait arrête ! Dit 'Arthur en paniquant.

- Non mon chère frère j'en est marre de me cacher. Dit elle en continuant.

Ensuite cela c'est passer assez vite, elle me propulse dans les airs et je percute le mur pour m'effondre par terre. Arthur panique. Morgane sort un couteau, le lève au dessus d'Uther et dit " adieux père " et enfonce la lame dans le cœur du roi, 'Arthur hurle, pleure, quand je me réveille ma tête tournée toujours et Morgane venez de disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée, je me lève et je cours au pré d'Uther, je regarde son pou, plus rien.

- Je suis désolé Arthur, il...il...il est mort. Dit je en versant une larme.

- Non... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Dit il en pleurant.

- Je suis désolé Arthur dit je en le prenant dans mes bras pour essayer d'apaiser sa peine.

- Non ... Non ce n'est pas possible répète t'il.

Une semaine était passer depuis la mort du roi, le nouveau roi est couronné, il se remet peu a peu de la mort de son père grâce au soutient de Merlin, Guenièvre et Gaius.


	6. Les nouvelles partie 1

Les nouvelle parti 1 :

Deux mois après la mort d'Uther, Arthur décide de faire une surprise a Merlin.

Leur relation avait était annoncé en publique après le premier mois.

Merlin n'était son valet, il dormez plus chez Gaius mais chez Arthur depuis quelque semaine.

Mais Arthur n'a pas finit les surprise pour sa bien aimée.

- Merlin, mon amour réveille toi j'ai une surprise dit il alors que lui était parfaitement habillé.

- Hum ... Dit elle en ouvrant les yeux doucement.

Pour la réveiller, la meilleure façon est de lui offrir un baiser de son magnifique roi.

- Habille toi et rejoins moi dans la salle du trône mon aimée dit il avec un sourire.

- Oui mon cœur j'arrive dit elle en se levant et s'habillant que son roi part.

Quand son roi arrive dans la salle des trônes tous le peuple et noble était la pour l'accueillir. Il avait une grande nouvelle a annoncé a Camelot. Merlin arrive dans la robe rouge de leur premier ball en marchant vers 'Arthur, elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle arrive et monte sur l'estrade au côté d'Arthur même si ils sont toujours pas mariée.

- Peuple de Camelot, je suis ici pour vous annoncé une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Merlin ici présent possède des dons.

Il marque une léger pose pour regarder les émotions sur le visage de ses sujets.

- Donc moi roi de Camelot de décidé d'enlever la loi anti-magie qu'avait créer mon père Uther Pendragon.

Merlin regard Arthur avec un sourire béa sur les lèvres. On voit arrivé Gaius avec un parchemin en main, qui temps a Arthur qui signe.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle a annoncé.

Arthur se lève est se positionne un genou a terre devant moi, je le regarde avec un sourire encore présent sur mes lèvres depuis tous a l'Heure.

- Merlin es que tu voudrais me faire l'honneur d'être mon épouse ? dit il en sortant une bague d'un boîte.

Le peuple de 'camelot regardé la scène avec un sourire au lèvre quand a 'merlin, elle pleuré de joie, pour la magie, pour le mariage, pour toute c'est nouvelle merveilleuse.

- Oui, oui ,oui dit elle toute ému en embrassant Arthur.

Arthur met l'anneau au doigt de Merlin, c'est une bague en or avec un rubis au milieu. Puis enfin il se relève et embrasse 'merlin, tout le peuple de Camelot applaudit la nouvelle d'avoir une nouvelle reine.

Les domestiques de Camelot courent partout pour préparer le mariage a tant, sa faisait une semaine que Arthur a demander la main a 'merlin et le mariage et demain. Toute les mondes bougent dans tous les sens sauf les deux concerné qui sont au lit.

- Tu te rend compte c'est demain qu'on se marie , dit merlin pour la centième fois au moin.

- Moi aussi je suis pressé ma presque reine. Dit il en l'embrassant.

La journée passe plutôt vite pour le couple royale, entre discuté et faire l'amour, ils ne sont pas sortie de leur chambre pendant toute la journée. Le couple royale était impatient comme tout Camelot pendant les préparatifs la loi contre la magie a était bel et bien enlevé donc aucun sorcier n'attaqué camelot a par 'Morgane et Morgause qui fut arrêter par Merlin, qui les a mis au cachot. Le couple royale s'endort dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, le couple royale se réveille rapidement même Merlin. Les domestiques rentrent dans la chambre pour préparer la reine et le roi pour le grand jour.

Merlin avait une robe blanche, longue avec des paillettes et décolleté en V, le fameux chignon et puis enfin un maquillage simple.

Du côté d'Arthur, il est en armure, côté maille ... Pote en cuir noir, pantalon en soie marron, sa cape et sa couronne.

Le mariage commencé tôt, le peuple de 'camelot était dans la salle du trône Arthur attendait sa futur femme debout, tendu, stresser devant son trône. Par terre il y avait un cousin quand la reine se mettra a genou devant le roi pour son couronnement.

Arthur voit 'merlin arrivé , elle est magnifique, elle marche majestueusement avec grâce comme une reine quand elle arrive elle se met a genou face au roi. L'homme commença son récit pour la cérémonie.

- Peuple de camelot nous somme ici pour réunir Arthur Pendragon et 'merlin ici présent dit il. Arthur Pendragon voulez vous prendre pour épouse 'merlin.

- Je le veux.

- Merlin voulez vous prendre pour épouse 'Arthur 'Pendragon ici présent et devenir la reine de Camelot ? Dit il.

- Je le veux.

- Alors levez vous reine de Camelot et femme d'Arthur 'Pendragon, je vous déclare Marie et femme, vous pouvez embrassé la marié.

C'est le bonheur pur et simple, Arthur embrasse 'merlin, sa femme, Arthur et 'merlin sont Marie et femme. Ils sont tous simplement heureux d'être enfin réunit pour le bien comme pour le pire.


End file.
